Let's Play
by HeartbreakDX
Summary: A fourth Secret Santa gift for JoMoFan-spot! Warnings: Slash, smuttiness, moderate Master/slave content. Randy/Edge. Edge gets an early Christmas gift from his lover.


Let's Play

HeartbreakDX

Note: Guess what? Another Secret Santa!! This is for JoMoFan-spot, remember fan me on Facebook blah blah blah you're all thinking. :D I'm shamelessly plugging, DX style woot! I've never written this pairing but I do really love it so here we go!

* * *

"Where is he?" Edge grumbled, watching the clock anxiously. "He promised he wouldn't be late!"

His lover Randy had promised to be home for Christmas _on time_ this year. Adam "Edge" Copeland made a mental note to get his lover a watch next year. Randy was never on time.

Adam sighed to himself and slumped down on the couch. He wished the damned doctors would just clear him to compete already! Being suck here alone, seeing Randy maybe once a week wasn't good enough!

"Adam!" a voice called from the front hall. There was the thump of bags being tossed aside and Randy's head popped around the corner of the door.

"Hey Baby." he grinned, striding into the room hiding something behind his back.

"Randal, you are late!" Adam pouted, pretending to be upset with the leader of Legacy. Randy nodded.

"I know Kitten but I saw this store and I just _had_ to add something to your Christmas gifts." he explained. "This one is for opening tonight and the rest wait until morning."

He pulled out a brightly wrapped package from behind him. Adam reached for it but Randy pulled it away. "To be opened _upstairs._" he grinned.

Adam became even more interested. If he had to open it upstairs this would most likely be a satisfying night. Adam wasted to time in clambering up the stairs, limping a little because of his injury. Randy followed, grinning to himself.

The two lovers sat down on the bed and Randy handed Adam his gift. Adam bounced a little on the mattress and ripped open the paper. When he opened the box, his eyes lit up. "Can we use them now?"

Randy nodded, removing the first idem from the box. "On your knees." he ordered. Adam gracefully slid to his knees before Randy who clasped the thick collar around this neck, securing it in place.

"Strip!" Randy barked and Adam stood quickly, swaying his hips to unheard music as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"Rub yourself." Was his next command. Adam obeyed, roughly playing with the obvious bulge in his jeans. He moaned softly and his head fell back, music to Randy's ears.

"Off!" he growled. Adam unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, bending all the way down to take them off. He stepped out of them and wiggled his ass, his only clothing a blue, sparkly thong. Randy stood and claimed Adam's mouth for a brutal kiss, reaching into Adam's thong to play with his hard cock.

"Pleasure me Slave." Randy commanded as he stepped back and watched Adam drop to his knees again. Adam unzipped and discarded his 'Master's' pants, leaving him bare. Randy had gone commando. Adam wasn't surprised. The blond leaned forward and placed a kiss on the head of the man's cock, making Randy shiver.

"Now Slave!" he was ordered. Adam took Randy in his hand as he slid his mouth over the tips, sucking gently. Randy, apparently, wanted none of that. He grabbed Adam by the hair and shoved him down on his cock, making him gag.

"Yeah Bitch, choke on my big cock. Too much for ya you little cockwhore?" Adam shivered at Randy's words. Randy knew exactly what to do to turn him on.

"Get to it Slave, I don't have all day!" Randy reprimanded. Adam sucked on the cock in his mouth for a second before starting to bob his head. On hand reached up to squeeze and rub his Master's balls, the other slipped behind to stroke against Randy's hole. Randy let out a choked moan.

"Such a great little cock sucker." Randy groaned, fisting his hands tightly in his pet's hair and yanking, urging him to go down on him faster. "You were made for this. Just to suck my cock."

Adam didn't think it was possible for him to get any harder. His cock was leaking, lubricating him.

"Look at how wet you are Slave? You're making a mess down there." Randy teased. He let out a soft gasp as Adam slid the tip of his finger inside his Master.

"Going all out Slave, aren't you? Make me cum and I may give you relief." he choked. Adam quickened his pace on Randy's cock, sliding his whole finger into his ass. He gave his Master the best blowjob he could all the while searching around for his prostate. When Randy let out a choked moan, he knew he'd found it.

"Finish it!" Randy gasped. Adam swallowed him to the root, simultaneously pressing hard against Randy's prostate. With a choked cry he came in Adam's mouth, the overflow dripping down the blond's chin and onto his chest. Randy pulled out with a sigh as Adam swallowed the remaining seed.

"Good Slave." Randy praised weakly, panting. "Get up on the bed, let's play."

"Yes Master." Adam replied, grinning. Oh yes, this was gonna be one hell of a night.

END!

Notes: Whooo that was fun. So fun in fact I may write a sequel! We'll see.

EdgeMuse: PLEASE! I have to see what else he does to me!

RandyMuse: Sit down Slave, and be quiet. She'll write it on her time.

Me: Easy Randy, the story is over!


End file.
